Communication between various types of networked devices relies heavily on standardized communication protocols, including transmission control protocol (TCP). TCP allows devices of all types and manufacturers to properly interpret, direct, and process data streams between devices using common connections. TCP implementations have been widely adopted for use with the Internet and the World Wide Web. While adoption and adaptation has been generally successful, the volume and complexity of data streams that include a wide range of data types from basic digital information to streaming video and audio media has created a challenge for service providers to give a smooth and satisfactory user experience. Data bottlenecks result in delays that can particularly impact the user experience. Bottlenecks can also result in dropped packets that then have to be retransmitted and exacerbate the communication bottleneck problem. Bottlenecks can often be found in data centers, which can be critical hubs for network communications. Reducing communication latency in data centers continues to present significant challenges to developers, network operators, and service providers alike.